


En tus manos

by dramaticwitch



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, episode 7 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticwitch/pseuds/dramaticwitch
Summary: Luego de que Paper Star lastimara sus manos, Le Chevre le pide al Topo que le ayude.





	En tus manos

Jean Paul maldijo entre dientes mientras ponía sus manos bajo el grifo de agua. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. El agua rápidamente se volvió de color carmín.

_Maldita psicópata._

Paper Star había sido una sorpresa y no una buena. Espera no encontrarse con ella en el futuro. Bueno, si lo hacía al menos iba a estar más preparado. 

— ¿Le Chevre? — escuchó una suave voz afuera del baño, era Antonio. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — mintió.

No quería preocuparle. Las últimas misiones fueron no solo un fracaso sino que también salieron lastimados en más de una ocasión. Tomó una toalla y se secó las manos con ella. Las heridas volvieron a sangrar manchando la toalla de color rojo. Iba a ser complicado vendarse las manos él mismo.

— En realidad no. ¿Me ayudas?

Enseguida Antonio entró en el baño y al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca. Jean Paul lo escuchó maldecir mientras buscaba frenéticamente un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — preguntó. Su voz casi quebrándose de la preocupación. — ¿Fue Carmen? Aunque no parece algo que haría ella...

— No. Uno de los nuestros.

— _¿Quién?_

— Paper Star. ¿La conoces?

Antonio comenzó a vendar sus manos con toda la delicadeza que pudo.  — No. Pero ahora no me dan ganas de hacerlo.

 Le Chevre sofocó una risa, las manos le ardían.

— Listo. 

El vendaje no era perfecto, se podía decir que no tenía mucha experiencia, pero con eso bastaba por ahora. Murmuró un pequeño gracias, a lo que Antonio sonrió y depositó un beso en las palmas de sus manos. Un rubor se expandió por las mejillas de Jean.

Las únicas veces en que se daban muestras de afecto eran cuando estaban solos. Todos sabían que había algo entre ellos y no es como si lo intentaran ocultar, pero prefería que estos gestos se dieran en privado, como algo que solo ellos podían presenciar.

Una parte de él sabía que esto hacía las cosas más difíciles. Tener una relación y ser un ladrón profesional no eran una buena combinación. En especial, si la persona en cuestión era tu compañero.

Si algún día le llegaran a hacer algo a Antonio... No, no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo. Empujó esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente. En cambio miró a Antonio, sus ojos oscuros tenían un brillo particular, un brillo que solo aparecía cuando lo miraba a _él._

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Sintió como Antonio sonreía en medio del beso y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Iba a aprovechar cada segundo que pasaran juntos como si fuera el último.


End file.
